


White

by EpisodeManiac



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/EpisodeManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything`s white in those cages. It`s white and bright and it hurts his eyes and his soul, erasing everything he is and replacing it with this damn color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write about Alec - destroyer of the worlds (Interesting fact: when Alec realises how dangerous Arch could be, he`s quoting Oppenheimer. And then, with the whole device, he`s really destroying the world).. But right after 1st sentence it turned into something totally different.  
> And...  
> Guys, I really need beta, so may be if someone could help me out... (Even if you just write down my mistakes in comments?)
> 
> P.s. The сover`s just my little mischief.

 

Everything`s white in those cages. It`s white and bright and it hurts his eyes and his soul, erasing everything he is and replacing it with this damn color. Time goes by – or may be it doesn`t – and there`s no difference between any moments of his current existance. Gives a lot of space to think.

At first he`s mad. He`s so mad at Kiera for everything she did to him. For coming into his life, for staying there, for taking so very big place in his heart. For taking his life away from him. For leaving him here to death. Then, it goes away too.

Last thing that keeps running through his veins – is guilt. He`s spending days, weeks, or just hours may be, telling himself that he`s bad. That it`s all his fault. That he ruined so many lives, he doesn`t deserve to live. Kiera, Julian, Emily, Kiera, Liber8, Karlos, other Alec, Kiera… And the lives of every single person in the universe he came from. The universe he destroyed.

He`s repeating all the names he can remember, breaking his fists, leaving blood on the walls. And somehow blood also turns white.

At last there`s only one name he remembers, and he`s not blaming himself anymore, because he already doesn`t remember why he should. And he`s repeating “Kiera, Kiera, Kiera” until his throat starts to hurt so much, that it seems, he wont be able to say anything. Until his eyes closes and his strength enough only for one last thought.

“May be I am the Death, destroyer of the worlds. But you are my uranium, Kiera.”

He doesn`t know what that means, he doesn`t think he knows anything anymore. And then he opens his eyes and sees the face behind the glass wall of his cage. And it`s not white.

She`s releasing him and he` s desperately trying to remember what to do. What would the one he used to be did. He just follows her and even manages to remember who she is. She`s the uranium, the catalyst of his past life, the detonator for his existence. She is Kiera.

He remembers a name and some episodes, but he is not the one this memories belongs to. He doesn`t need it, he doesn`t want it, all that he wants - is to come back to what he knows. Come back to the silence and peace of a white color.

He keeps listening her apologies and accusations, but all he feels - is whiteness.


End file.
